Throughout the centuries numerous types of writing implements have been proposed, the most common of which include pens, pencils, etc. These types of writing implements typically include an elongated, slender and circular body member. During use, particularly if used for long periods of time, the usual cylindrical shaped writing instrument will become quite tiring to the hand, wrist arm and especially the fingers become uncomfortable and actually painful where in contact with ordinary modern day writing instruments. The overall cause of the pain and discomfort is due to the constant and fairly substantial pressures necessary to prevent slipping and sliding of the fingers along the traditional popular generally cylindrical and symmetrically shaped holder designs consistent in all modern day writing instrument holders.
Although the art is replete with instrument structures which have been suggested as solutions for the problems involving pain, fatigue and discomforts leading to medical and other problems, none of the prior proposals have met with any significant commercial success. Most industrial leaders have been directed to specialized shapes or constructions which, even if theoretically alleviating the problem, fail to recognize one very basic and essential factor. Hardly any two individuals hold a writing instrument in exactly the same manner, and most will resist either purchasing or using an item which might require a change in their customary “grip”. Thus, while recognized as being a less than ideal compromise, the writing instrument industry has found it impractical to deviate to any significant extent from a generally “cylindrical” gripping surface or section for a writing instrument. The ease of tooling and in manufacturing novel “cylindrical” shape is a term used broadly to include a circular cross section and the usual hexagonal and similar symmetrical cross sections as employed commonly for contemporary writing instrument holders. The industry has continued to concentrate on producing cylindrical shaped writing instruments “none” designed specifically to solve and to eliminate (once and for all) the painful problems associated with common writer's cramp and/or carpal tunnel syndrome such as is now being addressed and presented in this “triangular shaped” adjustable finger embracing writing implement.
Another long standing problem in the writing implement field relates to safe, convenient and efficient storage of the implement between uses. Most often the writing implement is stored within a desk drawer or positioned on top the desk table when not in use, this has proven somewhat satisfactory providing convenient storage for a pen or pencil between uses. However, even where one works at a desk or table, temporary misplacement of a writing implement can become a problem. For example, numerous professions necessitate multitasking such as making entries, taking notes after manipulating various books, shuffling files, papers, drawings, catalogs, etc., of which are most often spread over his or her desk or table. In most such situations the pen or pencil is simply placed on the desk or table while the books or papers are being handled. When the time comes to make a note or entry, the pen or pencil may well be hidden under a paper or drawing, necessitating a time consuming and disrupting shuffling of items in order to locate the instrument.
Other professionals not in an office setting also frequently encounter problems in carrying and using a writing implement. Even if the clothing being worn is provided with pockets, the pockets may be inaccessible under a raincoat or heavy winter jacket, the implement being used may not have a pocket clip or a cap to prevent soiling, or it may be too time consuming to remove and replace the cap or clip every time writing is required. The disposition or storage of a writing instrument represents a real problem for such individuals, particularly if they must manipulate and handle other objects between uses of the instrument. The present invention resolves this issue in a new and novel manner heretofore not taught. To resolve this issue the present implement when not needed for writing, or the like, is easily removed, then reversed and replaced back onto the fingertip in the opposite direction for storage, the user can easily perform and task without any obstruction from the implement.
Within the known prior art numerous attempts have been made in an effort to solve the previously noted problems. However, none of these proposed prior constructions have met with any significant, long term commercial acceptance in spite of the need for an ergonomically friendly, conveniently carried and stored writing implement.
The following Patents are exemplary of the closest related prior art known to the Applicant. U.S. Pats. Des. 418,494, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,556, 6,626,598, 6,648,537, 5,885,018, 6,905,271, 5,391,010 and 6,637,962. Each of which are somewhat functional for their intended use but each have inherent disadvantages and drawbacks which the present invention, recognizes, addresses and resolves in a manner heretofore not taught. Most importantly, none of the cited references recognize the shape of the gripping section is critical for achieving the desired end result and resolving the problems which cause writer's cramp, carpal tunnel syndrome and other painful ailments. Through years of experimentation and research it has become apparent that any type of a writing implement that is formed with a gripping section that is “not” substantially triangular in shape, ultimately results in an uncomfortable, non-functional, pain problematic, undesirable writing implement.
There is one clearly evident ergonomic reason that any shape other than triangular is problematic. Namely, when a person naturally gently positions the thumb, forefinger and middle finger together a space is created there between of which is naturally and normally in the shape of an upside triangle. This is resultant due to the fact that the finger tips, respectively, are substantially circular or oval in shape, not square, hexagonal, rectangular, etc. To further clarify this natural ergonomic formation, it is exemplified when one visualizes three circular or oval shaped objects, with one of the three being positioned centrally on top of the other two, it can clearly be seen that the space created there between is most evidently triangular. It is not possible for any other type of space shaped formation to be created. Therefore, it can certainly be understood that a triangular shaped writing implement conforms naturally to the ergonomically correct position when grasped and held when a user is writing. Also, it is clearly evident that this triangular shaped writing implement eliminates slippage and rolling associated with any other type of shaped implement. Still further due to the triangular shape, the user automatically inadvertently naturally positions the tip of the writing implement in an ergonomically correct comfortable writing position. It is not possible to hold the triangular writing implement in the wrong position.
Therefore, it can now be seen there is a need for a new and novel triangular shaped finger embracing implement that recognizes, addresses and resolves all of the problems associated with all of the known standard, typical finger embracing implements in a manner heretofore not taught.